The Wonderous Ferret
by Raining-spells
Summary: .OneShot. She is one of the only girls he hasnt conquered in the school. He is the only boy that has ever caught her attention except for Harry. Might they work something out for sanitys sake?


**The Wonderous Ferret**

**Disclaimer: The lovely J.K. Rowling owns all, except the plot, that's mine.**

**One-shot**

"Really Weaslette I would expect you to be more open with your feelings, quite honestly its pathetic to know you adore me and can't pluck up the courage to say so" Ginny's nostrils flared as she spun on her heel and glared at the boy behind her.

Merlin how she hated him.

For some reason this idiotic boy had gotten it into his head ever since the first day back at school that she loved him. Her, Ginny Weasley, official man eater and breaker of the fellow Hogwarts male population's hearts in love with him? The idea was laughable. The most infuriating thing was though, each time he made another attempt to try to convince her of her 'hidden feelings' she found herself enjoying their banter.

She found herself smiling hauntily; he wanted to take her on again? Right outside the Great Hall where all her friends from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were eating merrily, happy to come to her aid if she called for them? This boy was determined.

Though, she hadn't the foggiest why.

"Really Malfoy I would expect you to be smarter then to assault me on my way to breakfast, I'm very hungry you know" Smirking he walked casually towards her, his startlingly grey eyes danced with amusement.

"Really Weaslette I would hope you wouldn't eat like that oaf of your brother, its disgusting to see the way he misses his mouth half the time, to think Granger loves that thing?" Rolling her eyes Ginny tapped her foot impatiently.

"Really Malfoy I don't think your being very smart about the way your trying to seduce me, better just give up now" Turning on her heel she went to walk into the great hall when she felt a hand slip around her waist pulling her away into a hidden alcove. Hissing in outrage she tried to hit as much of him as possible as he tried to dodge her many blows.

"Really Weaslette, a nasty temper you've got there, another trait you have unfortunately inherited along with that garnish hair" Dropping her down he blocked her exit. Ginny stared angrily at him, this time he had gone too far.

"I'm over this game Malfoy let me past" Ginny tried to push past his tall frame-but being on the short side she didn't have a hope. Quiddich training, good eating and exercising had toned his body to perfection, one thing she did notice as he pushed her up against the wall. She felt the outline of his wondrously delicious muscles before he pulled away too quickly for her liking.

"I will not let you go until you admit you damn fancy me Weaslette" He smirked as she let out a low, feral growl.

"Why do you have this infatuation with me? I don't fancy you ferret! I am not one of the many girls that faint each time you swish your bleached blonde hair at them! I don't swoon at the sight of you! I don't speak gibberish as soon as your snobbish voice fills the air! For merlin sake Malfoy get it through your failed death eater head!" Breathing heavily Ginny cursed as she realized she would have to use her wand with this one, apparently she had gone too far with the death eater comment.

"No Weasley, you just swoon at the sight of Potter, you speak gibberish as soon as his voice fills the air. Oh saint Potter! Do you really think you have a chance with him? That he, the boy who bloody lived would want to go out with you? His bests mates annoying red headed sister?" He spat scathingly at her, she flinched at his harsh tone and took a step towards him.

"I don't fancy Harry-"

"Oh of course you do! Who doesn't love the boy who won't die? The man that causes woman all around the world to orgasm? Think of it, he can have any girl he wants so why would he pick you? Does he even know your name? You might think he understands you, that you're meant to end up together but trust me Weasley this is not a fairy tale, this is Hogwarts and Potter will not catch you if you try to fall into his arms"

Somehow he had touched a nerve. Maybe she still did have a little crush on Harry deep down inside of her, what was so wrong about that? It's not like she would have acted upon the feeling, no, never, her feelings for Harry had been locked in a tight box, and the key had been thrown away. She had moved on, now she was currently dating Dean again. And who was he, the bloody ferret, picture of all things rotten to talk about her love life and feelings when he couldn't sum up enough love to save a drowning puppy?

How dare the bastard know her better then she knew herself!

"I have a boyfriend Malfoy, I like him a lot, I don't want Harry so why don't you let me go so you can run off into a dark corner with that pug girl Parkinson?" Pushing into him Ginny yelped as he threw her back against the wall. Drawling up to her full height she forgot her wand and slapped him soundly across the face. His eyes opened in shock before he controlled himself and took a step towards her.

"No one hits a Malfoy-"

"I just did you baboons arse!"

They both huffed loudly and stared at each other, each panting trying to control the many insults they had waiting to throw around. Apparently none wanted to be the first to break the silence that they had built up, Ginny being as stubborn as all her brothers combined crossed her arms over her chest and stared angrily trying to burn holes through his head.

Malfoy caved.

"You fancy me" Ginny sighed exasperatedly. What in merlins name was he on about? She had said she didn't! She had been plan in rejecting him! So why did this insistent ferret have to do this to her when each time it was getting harder to say no?

"Malfoy stop it. If I didn't know better I would say it was you who fancies me" Ginny grinned and stared at him for a while before her eyes opened wide in shock.

"You do fancy me!" Malfoy rolled his eyes and leaned up against the wall still insuring there was no room for her to escape, but Ginny wouldn't try that now not when she had finally realized what he was on about.

"Oh yes, me the youngest Malfoy smitten with a blood traitor-a Weasley no less! Oh of course I fancy you, how did I not know this before? Maybe my vision was blurred by your infuriating red hair or that one little galleon that is left in your Gringotts vault?"

Many know that you do not insult a Weasley, it is a well known fact learned fast by the students of Hogwarts. This sacred knowledge has been past down from one student to another as they gazed mesmerized at the trademark red hair of a Weasley angered. The students know to stay out of the way when someone with red hair stomps down a corridor, for the Weasley temper knows no mercy, and is completely unpredictable. Tiny things could set it off, so many just evode red haired witches and wizards all together in fear of having their treasured parts jinxed off or bat boogies attacking them all day.

Nonsensical things set off the Weasley temper, but insults delivered directly at a family member are just asking for it.

Ginny was mad. You do not insult her family and get away with it. A Weasley woman is even more frightening then a Weasley man when in a fight, you don't expect their beautiful faces to contort in rage as they shout hexes and send curses to knock you over. No, a Weasley woman mad is a very dangerous thing. Malfoy had no chance against this particular Weasley woman, even if he did get to his wand in time.

Ginny walked briskly into the great hall her hair crackled around her, immediately Hermione looked up and saw her annoyed face. She put down her book and nudged Ron to make him move over for Ginny. Mouthing the words thank you to Hermione Ginny gave her a small smile before being stopped briefly by a Ravenclaw friend.

Hermione grinned merrily, another Malfoy problem. After averting Ron's attention to something other then her thigh she managed to gather her thoughts and look back down at her book trying to concentrate. She was one of the few who Ginny had told about her Malfoy problem, Ron and Harry didn't know of course otherwise Malfoy wouldn't still be breathing. Sighing Hermione looked up and scanned the hall for the blonde haired ferret.

No where in sight.

Her brows furrowed as she calculated the many possibilities of what had happened. Judging by Ginny's red cheeks and electric hair, he had annoyed her. Maybe she jinxed him; a smile crept onto her face. The damn Weasley temper. Hermione almost felt a little sorry for the ferret, almost. What ever he did must have been well deserved.

This whole year that Slytherin Head Boy had been badgering Ginny, trying to convince her of her feelings for him. For this whole year Ginny had been swearing, cursing, running and now jinxing that same Slytherin boy. It was terribly amusing for Hermione, after every Malfoy related event her and Ginny would gather in her dormitory pigging out on food and thinking of ways to torture the bastard. Very, very fun, she hadn't been this close to Ginny in ages and she had Malfoy to thank for being a complete ego centric male.

If Malfoy wasn't Malfoy Hermione would have told Ginny to go out with the bloke, they would make quite a couple. Now she was quite sure Ginny had started having some feelings towards the ferret, which was slightly sickening to her, but so very romantic in a Romeo and Juliet kind of way.

That is why Hermione found herself smile giddily as Ginny sat down beside her, it was not because of what Ron was doing to her with his hands under the table.

"Nice to see you all" Ginny said annoyed at their lack of greeting. Soon Harry and Ron had both stopped their conversation of Quiddich and turned towards her.

"Who pissed you off?" Grinned Ron pulling his hand from under the table so he could shovel food into his mouth. Ginny didn't miss the happy smile that floated on Hermione's face, but ignored the red tinge of her brother's ears because surely Hermione wouldn't let Ron do anything to her at breakfast?

"Oh who doesn't piss me of these days?" She answered dramatically throwing her arms about causing Harry to laugh.

"Another fight with Dean?" Tried Harry glancing down the table to where Dean was sitting with Seamus and Lavender.

"No that was yesterday, we had a lovely make up snog last night though" Winking at Harry Ginny smiled as Ron chocked on his pancake; Hermione slapped him on the back.

"Not at the table while his eating Ginny" Laughed Harry getting ready to hold Ron back if he went to strangle Dean.

"Oh don't you want to hear about my very entertaining sex life-"

"ENOUGH!" Roared Hermione catching the look of rage that had landed on Ron's face, her talk with Ginny about Malfoy would have to wait till tonight then. Getting up from the table she pulled Ron with her trying to restrain his attempts at getting to Dean. Cursing Hermione grabbed her wand and cast a stunning spell at Ron, levitating him she walked past Ginny and Harry.

"You owe me Ginny" She whispered angrily as her cheeks flushed red, everyone was turning to stare at them. Nodding her head pleasantly she watched as Hermione hurried towards the Great Hall doors-Dumbledore's eyes followed them curiously. Laughing she turned towards Harry and grabbed some buttered toast off his plate.

"So how is the boy who lived these days? Any girl catch your eye lately?" Grinning she bit into the toast quickly before he snatched it back off her and put some jam on it.

"Someone might of" He mumbled as he bit into the toast, he pulled another slice towards him and buttered it for Ginny.

"How are you and Dean anyway?" He asked as he handed her the toast, she took it greedily and wolfed it down before answering.

"Fine so far, I think" Harry raised his eyebrows at her.

"He looks rather cozy with Lavender there doesn't he?" Ginny turned her head and glanced down the table past the first years to where Dean was sitting. Harry was right; he was sitting pretty close to Lavender.

For some reason Ginny was mad at this. It's not that she was in love with Dean-she honestly believed no one could love him, Fred's dirty socks were livelier then him, but he was her property. And while he was her property he was off limits to everyone. Even Miss 'Look How Hot Am I' Lavender Brown.

Turning back to Harry she controlled the rage inside her and smiled merrily.

"I might just have to go put him back in line later" Grabbing another piece of toast from his plate and ignoring his indignant cries Ginny grinned as Looney Luna walked in.

"Might Luna be the girl that caught your eye? I've noticed you guys have been spending some time together and I know it's not because of her wonderful Quibbler facts" Harry blushed deeply and glanced in the blonde's direction, Luna waved dreamily and Harry returned it. Turning back to Ginny he smiled sheepishly and snatched her toast from her hands to take a bite.

"You might be right" Said Harry taking a bite out of her toast, she forced a grin showing her straight white teeth and took a quick sip of her pumpkin juice.

Just like Malfoy said, she still had a little crush on Harry, and much to her annoyance she felt a pang in her heart when he gazed dreamily over at Luna again. Malfoy was right, even if it pained her to say it; she thought Harry was going to end up hers. She thought he would catch her if she fell. Apparently she would have been left in the dust while he ran off with Looney Luna as she told him about the latest trash that her father had dreamed up for the Quibbler.

"Of course I am" Said Ginny pushing down her feelings for Harry again as he stole a look at Luna.

Before Harry could reply the Great Hall doors slammed open. All heads turned and fastened upon the loud intruder. Ginny looked up from her plate and her eyes darkened to a nearly black coloured brown while her mouth let out an annoyed groan.

Draco Malfoy was a very determined man.

After hauling the youngest Weasley into an alcove and managing to get her to stay there for a few minutes he had to endure her relentless insults. Not that he minded-she had never bested him yet, but still it was annoying to try to think of something smart to say when normally he walked around with Crabbe and Goyal, the resident monkeys of Hogwarts. No, she was nothing like the Neanderthals he normally had to hang out with, thank merlin for that.

After fighting with her she implied that he had fancied her. Him? Draco Malfoy? The only son of one of the richest man in the world fancying Ginerva Weasley, the youngest of the most hated blood traitors? Laughable. Her liking him on the other hand, was completely understandable.

Who wouldn't like him though? He knew he had a devastating effect on the female population. Potter wasn't the only man that could make a woman orgasm just by shooting a look in her direction. No, he was every woman's dream, his blonde hair swept across his eyes gracefully, his body was lean and muscular, his eyes a charming grey colour that could bewitch anyone, witch or wizard depending on which way they swung.

Yes she defiantly adored him, but Draco wanted to hear her say it. Call it a male ego, or the lust to hear ones desirable (which he already knew) but Miss Ginerva Weasley had to tell him face to face that she did fancy him. He needed to hear it, and he wasn't going to give up until he got his way.

Malfoys always got their way.

Back in the hidden alcove the bloody wench had cursed him! He was only being honest, as he was a very honest man, and she had cursed him! She was bloody fast as well. Draco didn't even see the swish of her wand until it was too late. A good stunner hit him square in the chest while another sent bat boogies flying at him from another direction. In some weird perverse way, he was turned on by it. Draco Malfoy got turned on when a Weasley had cursed him, sickening.

But now the curse had worn off and he was back for revenge.

Scanning the Gryffindor table his eyes fell upon her red hair in no time at all, sitting with Saint Potter. He found himself seething. Their eyes met and he saw rage in her brown eyes, he was sure his grey ones held the same. Taking a step towards her table he saw her stand up. Stopping he ignored the murderous glares from the other houses and watched as she made her way down the table to her boyfriend.

Ahh yes her precious boyfriend.

Anger rose inside him and for the first time Draco felt like he seriously, deadly seriously, wanted to kill something. How dare she have a boyfriend when she was panting after him! She probably pictured him when she snogged the fellow. Draco's eyes opened in realization.

How dare she snog another when she was head over heels in fancy with him? If anything she should be off trying to snog him, trying to get a small taste of what his lips had to offer! Not have a simple and very inadequate substitute like that mudblood Dean Thomas snog her!

Filled with righteous anger he took another step towards her full intent on causing grievous bodily harm when she did something that shocked the hell out of him. Right there in the middle of the Great Hall, surrounded by students, teachers, ghosts and owls, she hauled Dean off his seat and snogged him!

Ginny Weasley snogged him all the while staring challengingly straight into the eye of Draco Malfoy. Dropping him back down onto the Gryffindor bench she licked her lips and said quite clearly and loudly so the whole hall could hear,

"We're through Dean, you can snog Lavender openly now" Patting him gently on the cheek Ginny shouldered her bag and walked out of the hall, the Great Hall doors slammed soundly behind her but not loud enough to drown out the gossip that broke out in her wake.

"Did you see the way she stared at Malfoy? There must be something going on..."

"I heard they were having an affair until Malfoy told her he was gay with Dean..."

"My source tells me they're getting married in December..."

"How lucky is she? Ginny must be the only girl in the school to get to taste both Malfoys and Potter lips..."

The rumors flew around her, never seeming to cease.

* * *

The weeks past and Ginny was feeling slightly guilty about kissing Dean in front of the whole school. It felt great at the time, the look on Dean's face was priceless, the look on Lavenders was scandalous. Being from a family as the youngest of seven kids, she could live with the insults, she could even bear the disgusting and increasingly imaginative rumors that flew around Hogwarts on a daily basis. But it didn't mean they didn't annoy her.

She should have been happy! She had had revenge! Unfortunately she wasn't and it was entirely Draco Malfoys fault.

"Oi Gin, concentrate!" Yelled out Harry who was scanning the rest of the team wearily. He had made Quiddich captain, apparently he felt the need to make them train every free moment, did that boy ever sleep? Maybe this was his way of punishing her for getting him somehow involved with the recent gossip that has been littered around, like it was her fault! Nodding her distractedly Ginny urged her broom forward and stretched out her hands to grab the quaffle Demelza sent to her.

She dropped it.

Draco Malfoy just would not leave her alone, not even at night when she dreamt. The infuriately self obsessed arrogant, ferret! How dare he! Ginny couldn't stop thinking about the look he gave her when she stared at him between kissing Dean. And well, quite honestly she couldn't figure it out. Normally she was excellent at analyzing and observing things in excruciating detail but Malfoy was really something else.

Maybe he really did fancy her. Ginny stopped dead in the middle of the air on her broom and opened her eyes wide. My god, maybe he really didn't care about her family or his family or their houses or what anyone would say. Millions of possibilities flew through her head at once and she was stunned by them all.

That's why she didn't see the bludger that one of the Creevy brothers sent at her.

Ginny made a mental note to congratulate Harry on the excellent work he had done on perfecting the Beaters aim; they had hit her squarely in the ribs. The gods really must have liked her because she was a few meters above a stand when the bludger had caught her and thrown her off her rickety old broom. She only fell a short while and landed on her back.

Coughing Ginny tried to push herself up but she felt a pair of hands push her back down, sneaking open one eye she saw Harry's sweaty face looking concernedly over the top of hers. Even now in what could have been a life and death situation, she felt herself staring towards Harry's lips. Maybe he had already kissed Luna with them...cringing she shook her head and pushed thoughts of Harry to the back of her mind.

She could hear in the distance Ron yelling himself hoarse at the Creevy brothers. Coughing louder she pushed away Harry's hand and sat up.

She felt her rib crack.

Screaming out she didn't object when Harry pushed her back down, in fact she didn't notice much except for the many spells Hermione cast to numb the pain. She made another mental note to thank Hermione for studying to be a healer; she defiantly did something to her ribs.

Feeling safe enough to open her eyes she looked around at her Quiddich team and smiled. It seemed most of the pain in her side had gone away. Getting up she slapped at Ron's and Harry's hands as they tried to get her to lie down again.

"Honestly I'm fine, thank you Hermione" Letting Hermione pull her to her feet she went to grab her broom when Harry snatched it away from her and handed it to Demelza.

"No, your not flying anymore today, you should be in the hospital wing" Glaring at Harry Ginny turned around towards Demelza who looked a little frightened, maybe she thought Ginny would pounce on her to get the broom back.

"Fine, I'm going to go down and have a shower, But-" She said quickly over the top of her teams complaints, "I'm also going to come back here and watch the rest of the training session, I don't want to lose to Hufflepuff next week" Nodding at each of them she turned away and ignored the proposed offers of people who would carry her down to the change rooms.

As if she couldn't walk herself.

After the third flight of stairs she was beginning to regret her decision. She clearly did need help; Hermione wasn't a fully trained Healer yet. After wheezing a few more times and coming to a halt Ginny looked up into the sky to catch her breath. Her team were already back in action swirling and dancing about in the sky pulling off many moves that the other houses had no chance of matching. A surge of pride swept through her and she managed to walk down another flight of stairs before stopping and staring back into the sky for support.

Yes, the way they were going they defiantly would win the cup this year. Ginny smiled but it quickly turned into a cough and she spent the next few minutes trying to keep her lunch down. After controlling the awful feeling in her stomach Ginny stared into the sky and watched mesmerized as Harry flew into a dive.

He was very graceful and goddamn sexy at the same time. Only he could pull off such a tricky Quiddich move and manage to look like a hunk while doing it, she was sure not even Victor Krum could match that. Ginny watched in fascination as Harry speeded faster and faster towards the ground, she was sure he wasn't going to make it.

Just as he was inches away from the ground she saw a flash of gold, his arm out stretched and grasped something tightly, and he pulled out of the dive managing to remain with all of his limbs. She cried out in amazement and clapped even though no one could hear her.

Maybe she could work things out with Harry after all, maybe he only said he liked Luna to make her jealous, or because he was too embarrassed to say anything to her. Maybe he thought it would be wrong fancying his best mates little sister. Ginny felt a surge of hope at her thoughts and considered running out onto the pitch and screaming at Harry that it was ok to show his feelings.

Just as she convinced herself that Harry had actually been dreaming about her for years she saw something that made her stomach turn. Looney Luna was sitting up in the stands. Harry had flown towards her. No…anything but that…not right there in the open…maybe she just had something on her face…maybe there was a bug in her hair..

There was no denying it.

Right out in the open, in the middle of a Quiddich training session Harry had kissed Luna.

She stared. Ginny burned holes into the backs of their heads and felt a hot boiling anger rage inside of her. Tearing her eyes away from the still snogging forms of Harry and Luna she marched her way down the stairs ignoring the stitches forming in her side.

No more fantasies about Harry and what their children would look like. No more dreaming of how tender and passionate his kisses would have been. No more imagining their future together and how happy they would be, no more Mrs. Potter, or the jealous looks girls would shoot her. No more could she hope that Harry would be hers, all because of a damn kiss.

Shaking her head determinately Ginny marched down the final steps and felt the mud squeeze under her Quiddich boots. Stomping her way across the field to the locker room Ginny huffed loudly and began to curse openly.

How could he do this to her?

Growling the password to the girls change room Ginny continued to stomp down the hall and to the showers. Pulling off her top and getting ready to rid herself of her bra and pants Ginny crumbled and sat down on the floor against the wall. Drawing her knees up to her chest she let out a small sob.

How could he?

He must have known that she still had a crush on him! Even Malfoy still knew! Suddenly another thought struck her and she stopped her sobbing. The whole reason she fell was because of sodding Malfoy. The same sodding Malfoy that completely fancied her. The very same Malfoy that had intentionally ignored her for the last few weeks and the Malfoy that had grown on her ever since that first day he tried to convince her of her feelings.

How could Malfoy tell that she had a crush on Harry? How could he know what she didn't even know herself? After throwing ideas wildly around in her head for minutes Ginny sighed and wiped her face in her hands.

Why was she thinking of Malfoy so much? She couldn't possibly like him! No it would never work; death eaters and blood traitors don't mix. Cringing Ginny raised her head and looked out the window. What if he really did fancy her, what if he really wanted to make something work?

Although she would never admit it under veritaserum, Malfoy was as sexy as Harry. Maybe even more so. And as hard as she tried to deny it, she couldn't find the same malice that she usually saved for him anywhere inside her anymore. Maybe his charm that he had used to bed other girls finally seemed to affecting her…

Shaking her head Ginny remained deafly quiet as she heard footsteps march down the corridor. Training wouldn't be over yet! Panicking slightly she jumped up and tried to remember where she chucked her wand, was it with her shirt? Flushing she jumped behind a locker and steadied her breathing. Really, you shouldn't scare a girl like that when she hears of Voldemort every other day.

The footsteps edged closer until they were on the other side of the locker coming fast towards Ginny. She tried not to scream, after all she was not going to go down without a fight, she had the Weasley name to stand for. Crouching down Ginny looked round the corner and saw the swish of a black coat.

Death Eaters? Here in Hogwarts? This time she let out a muffled squeak and stood up trying to blend in with the wall. How could she defeat a Death Eater? Well there was only one of them; she could perhaps stun him suddenly (if she could reach her wand in time without being Crucioed) and run fast out onto the pitch screaming like a banshee, surely everyone would hear her.

Readying her mind Ginny only hesitated for a second when the body of a man rounded the corner. Letting out a sudden shriek she jumped onto him, knocking him heavily to the ground. Sitting on his chest she was about to run to get her wand when she looked down into the face of the so called Death Eater.

Bloody Draco Malfoy.

"Goddamn it Weaslette! You nearly killed me!" He growled while he rubbed his head sourly. Pushing herself up slightly from him Ginny sneered trying to get over her shock.

"Such a bother I didn't manage to" Malfoy opened his eyes and glared hard at her before he finally noticed that she wasn't wearing a top. Apparently Ginny only just noticed as well.

With an echoing yell, a muffled shriek and a grunted "Ow!" Ginny was off round the corner to the showers trying to find her shirt. Malfoy lay on the floor still clutching his eye where Ginny had tried to close them. Her nails were damn sharp.

"Weaslette!" He yelled angrily turning round a corner, he had risked his neck to come into the bloody Gryffindor girls change room and she ran away from him? Smirking slightly as he visioned her half naked state he was shocked to find she still hadn't managed to find her shirt.

"MALFOY! Get out!" She screamed taking off again to hide behind another locker. Malfoy smirked again and walked after her making sure to eye the flesh that wasn't covered by her long red hair.

He really never noticed before, but that wonderfully red hair didn't look nearly as bad on Ginny as it did her brothers. On them it made them look like orange gorillas that had somehow managed to find a wizards wand. But on Ginny, somehow it just suited her. Whether the reason be it brought out her high cheekbones and the gentle red that graced her cheeks or the brownness of her eyes, Malfoy didn't know, he just liked it.

"Actually I like it a lot in here, don't think I'll be leaving anytime soon" Groaning Ginny slumped against the locker and cursed her stupidity. How could she forget where she chucked her shirt, even worst her wand? How could she hex the stupid ferret now? She clutched her side for it was beginning to hurt even more, she was doomed, she was going to lose her dignity because Colin Creevy could aim straight.

Closing her eyes Ginny begged merlin for him to just go away and not see her half naked again. It embarrassed her! She new she didn't have the body of Lavender or god forbid, that totally un natural body of Daphne Greengrass (girls were currently betting on the next time she would get another boob job, Ginny's bet was on next month) but was it her fault? She was born this way! She new she had a smaller chest then most girls her age, but actually she was a small girl. And they suited her just fine; she shouldn't have to change them just for some boy!

Opening her eyes Ginny let out a muffled scream as she locked eyes with Malfoy.

"MALFOY!" She screamed out turning away to shield herself, he placed his hands either side of her hips and held her so she couldn't squirm away, instinctively she covered her chest.

Ginny couldn't move, quite suddenly she was paralyzed at the look he gave her. His eyes bore deep down into hers and they didn't flicker to her chest like any other boys would. Swallowing the lump in her throat she looked up at him through heavily lidded eyes.

"Malfoy, you are a very suicidal man. If my team gets out early you would have no chance of getting away" Ginny didn't dare break the eye contact between them, it seemed somehow, and quite ironically, magical.

"After all my troubles and heroic efforts at getting here you could at least give me something in return Weaslette" His voice was husky, it wrapped around Ginny's ears like silk. She vaguely remembered some muggle stories she had read about love and the feeling it gave you, surely this wasn't it? She couldn't fancy him, let alone love! Ha that was laughable! Shivering slightly she lowered her hands and for the first time he glanced down at her stomach.

"Merlin Weaslette, your team trying to kill you?" Ginny looked at him confusedly, she was currently battling with the fluttering feeling in her stomach and couldn't quite understand any normal language. Looking down to where his fingers had brushed against her skin she remembered something.

Pain.

Slapping his hands away she gathered her self up again and sunk back into the locker. He merely raised an eyebrow at her and pried her hands away, ignoring her shrieks of modesty. Pulling both of her hands above her head and holding them with one of his own he rolled his eyes at her and smirked.

"Weaslette I know your not as innocent as you want your brother to think, and your not nearly as modest as your trying to be now so just let me have a bit of a look" Smirking at her Ginny glared at him angrily as she stopped struggling and let him push and prod her bruise, hissing out in pain when he pushed too hard.

"Are you saying I have a dirtied reputation Malfoy?" She asked closing her eyes as his hands again brushed her side; it seemed to her, almost teasingly.

"A very dirty reputation miss, you know it. It seems not even the Slytherin males are safe from your feminine charms" He looked up at her as she gasped and opened her eyes, he ran his fingers along her side again and she struggled to suppress a moan.

"Slytherin's aren't safe from me you say?" She asked raising her eyebrows. Ginny gasped again as his hands moved higher above her ribs.

"Not at all" He drawled again huskily. Suddenly he stopped touching her stomach and grabbed his wand from his back pocket. Reciting a spell quickly Ginny felt numbness wash over her normally pounding ribs; she closed her eyes again and breathed deeply.

"You talented thing" She murmured struggling with the new feeling inside her. Maybe she did fancy Malfoy.

"Better I gather?" Malfoy smirked at her but didn't release her arms. She looked up to where her arms were held above her head and then back into Malfoys eyes. Grinning she flicked her hair behind her casually and watched as his eyes followed her hair.

"Malfoy it seems to me that after you traveled all this way to be with me, avoiding my brothers, facing bat boogie curses and endless glares from Hermione I can only believe that you don't hate me" Malfoy smirked at her and she grinned wickedly back at him. Before he could say a retort she had closed the small space between them and kissed him hungrily on the lips.

Fire spread through her and she could hardly control herself as she felt Malfoy drop her hands so he could get a better grip on her. She clawed at his chest and lost her fingers through his hair, completely unaware of anything around her but the boy in front of her.

After all the lazy holidays she had spent sitting by the pond at the burrow reading muggle romance novels she stole from Hermione she felt extremely cheated. She thought they had made up that feeling of complete heaveness, that irrational loosing of logic that came with being kissed, truly kissed. How many years had she wasted kissing Dean and hexing Malfoy? Dean had never kissed her like this.

They broke apart and hungrily sucked in air, Malfoy lowered his head and began to nip playfully at her neck, running kisses along her collar bone. Placing a kiss on her lips he looked into her eyes and smirked again.

"Weaslette it seems to me after you completely ravished me here in your own locker room with no shirt on-" Ginny grinned and blushed a tad while one of Malfoys hands fiddled with her bra, "you don't hate me"

Ginny considered this.

She thought of Harry, the same Harry who she had had a crush on since she saw him that day on platform nine and three quarters. Harry who she hadn't been able to talk to in fear of embarrassment. She thought of all the idiotic moments she had had when she had tried to impress him, one where she had ended up placing her elbow in a butter dish.

She thought of Luna, she thought of Harry's eyes when ever Luna walked in the room, full of love that could never be directed at her. She thought of Ron, of all her brothers and their fury if they found out about Malfoy and her (surely she could get her mum to scare them away from beating him to a pulp?) She thought of Hermione and all the nights she had watched Hermione's eyes dance with amusement and hidden knowledge as she told her about her Malfoy problem.

She then thought of never snogging Malfoy again.

"Merlin Malfoy, you were right, I think I do fancy you"


End file.
